In this context, conventional systems include a central tire inflation system for an agricultural implement attached to an agricultural tractor, in which a tire pressure in an implement tire that is to be controlled with the central tire inflation system is applied as a function of the determined soil condition. The determination of the soil condition takes place, among other ways, on the basis of soil map data which is correlated with the current position of the agricultural implement. The current position of the agricultural implement is supplied, for example, by a GPS navigation system provided in the agricultural tractor.
In the case of large-volume vehicle tires, as are common in the agricultural field, the pressure control operations carried out by the tire inflation system to control the relevant tire pressure can require times in the range of minutes. The exact time is dependent in this case on the pressure control rate of the tire inflation system that is used, significantly on the filling capacity of an air compressor included in the inflation system. This circumstance becomes important in particular when leaving a field and in the subsequent switch to road travel, specifically when the field is traversed with reduced tire pressure in order to increase traction and the pressure must then be raised to a set value that is permissible for road travel before beginning said road travel. In this case, undesirable delays result from implementation of the tire inflation process during which an interruption-free continued travel is not easily possible.
It is therefore a task of this disclosure to further develop a device so that undesired delays that are produced by pressure control actions of the tire inflation system are avoided or at least markedly reduced.